


Minefield

by NKI_Stories



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Living Together, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, One-sided pining, Slow Burn, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKI_Stories/pseuds/NKI_Stories
Summary: "Wait… Marriage?" Tenzō choked out, trying desperately not to suffocate on his drink."Mhm. You know, when two people love each other they say some vows, kiss and, as I said, get married."Kakashi proposes to Tenzō to avoid being arranged to marry someone else. Unbeknownst to him, Tenzō was already harboring romantic feelings for him, and being married to Kakashi did not turn out to make his affections easier to deal with. If anything, he ended up dealing with more heartbreak than before.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 28
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenGoneMad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenGoneMad/gifts).



> Happy birthday Ren! <3 I wish you the most wonderful day! I planned on having this entire fic finished by your birthday, but I hope you won't mind (hopefully) weekly-ish updates? Anyways, this is the idea we spoke about some time back <3
> 
> Huge thank you to both [Mandapandabug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandapandabug/pseuds/mandapandabug) and [Kitera_Matar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitera_Matar/pseuds/Kitera_Matar) for the Beta and Feedback on this chapter! It is undoubtedly better with <3

"Wait… Marriage?" Tenzō choked out, trying desperately not to suffocate on his drink. 

"Mhm. You know, when two people love each other they say some vows, kiss and, as I said, get married." 

The casual way Kakashi spoke while looking at that godforsaken book of his made Tenzō want to jump forward and strangle the other man. Instead, he settled on staring at Kakashi hoping he would at least expound on his reasoning for asking Tenzō to marry him. When Kakashi made no move to elaborate further Tenzō threw his hands up in frustration. 

"But we don't love each other senpai!" 

This time Kakashi turned his face to Tenzō with a raised eyebrow, posing the book on his chest, feigning offense, before speaking. 

"Oh, how you wound me, kohai!"

Tenzō rolled his eyes in annoyance. Sometimes he wished his friend could stay serious for more than a few seconds at a time, but the casual way Kakashi had given him a random marriage proposal was probably an attempt to get a rise out of Tenzō… Again. 

Tenzō clasped his hands on his knees before starting to stand up. 

"Well, if that was all senpai, I will get-go-"

"Wait!"

Tenzō froze mid-movement, surprised by the sudden outburst.

Kakashi finally put his book away before he spoke,

"I'm serious Tenzō. I need you to marry me." 

It didn’t sound like Kakashi was joking, but this could be one of those many times Kakashi took the joke a little too far. Tenzo was trying to decipher what the hell his senpai was on about, staring at Kakashi for a long moment, watching his friend fidget in his chair.

“You _need_ me to marry you? Why?” 

Tenzō could hear the disbelief in his own voice. Kakashi was a good actor, and while there was an element of desperation in his friend’s body language and tone of voice, Tenzō would not put it past Kakashi to be a complete ass. Sometimes Tenzō questioned why they were friends… until he didn’t. But that wasn’t the point because Tenzō was fairly convinced that Kakashi was actually being serious, and was therefore having an inner panic attack. His best friend, a person he had been harboring feelings for since forever, just asked for his hand in marriage. 

"The council wants to marry me off to some high-ranking lord's daughter if I don’t find someone myself within the year, I am not interested in her thought, especially since I will be expected to produce an heir."

Kakashi buried his face in his hands before running them anxiously through his hair. 

While Tenzō knew Kakashi hadn't proposed because of his undying love, he couldn't stop his heart from sinking to the bottom of his stomach in disappointment. This was a request Kakashi put on Tenzō as his friend, which made him want to accept out of pure loyalty. But honestly, he wasn't sure if he could bear it. Tenzō already struggled to keep his heart rate down around his senpai, so having to do so with Kakashi as his husband? 

Tenzō would fall apart. 

"You don't want children?"

Tenzō was stalling, he knew, but he needed the time to wrap his head around everything that was now presented on the table before him. He also didn’t actually know if Kakashi wanted children or not, which Tenzō could say with certainty that he was not a good match to make that happen.

This time Kakashi gave him a look that said: 'Stop being an Idiot', causing Tenzō's cheeks to heat up in embarrassment as it had been a genuine question. 

"No, not particularly." 

Kakashi's deadpanned response caused Tenzō to roll his eyes in annoyance, again. He was trying really hard to stay patient with Kakashi's short and non-explanatory responses when all he wanted was a detailed clarification as to why the heck Kakashi asked him of all people. 

"And why me? Why not Gai?"

The question made Kakashi let out a chuckle. 

“Because I think my sanity would cease to exist if I had to live with Gai for the rest of my life. I already have little left of that.”

Oh. Right. Tenzō should have figured as much. While Gai was a great man, and no doubt an amazing friend to Kakashi, the man’s uncurbed enthusiasm and volume could easily become a bit too much. Tenzō wasn’t sure if he could survive with Gai around consistently for a week, so having to live with him forever? A shudder went through Tenzō at that thought. Tenzo and Kakashi both liked their peace and quiet in their personal lives, whereas Gai didn’t, so maybe he wouldn’t be a better match in that regard.

Wait… 

Living together? Tenzō's head was already spinning with the ridiculous suggestion of marriage itself, but now he found himself lightheaded and had to sit back down. It was a good thing he hadn't followed his instinct and shouted 'YES!' as soon as the question had been asked, because, as much as Tenzō's heart wanted to be both married to and living with Kakashi, he doubted it would help his already hopeless crush. 

There had already been several moments where Tenzō had almost confessed his feelings (and only 70% of those times had been while he was drunk). He'd have done it already too if he didn't think it would make things awkward between them when Kakashi inevitably rejected him. 

Kakashi liked women, this Tenzō knew as he had only seen Kakashi leave the bar with a woman by his side, intent obvious by how his friend wrapped an arm around their waist and leaned in to whisper sweet words in their ears. The mokuton user saw how the women would blush furiously when they quickly looked around the bar, before dragging Kakashi out the door in their enthusiasm.

Those were always the nights Tenzō lost control of his alcohol intake and got way more drunk than intended. 

It also didn't go over Tenzō’s head when Kakashi's eyes would sometimes linger on the pretty women that walked by on the street. 

So no, Tenzō never spoke up. He didn't want to ruin their friendship because of his own selfish desires, he was taught better than that. So now, the question was: would he be ok with marrying Kakashi? 

"Ok, so why not marry someone else, like another Kunoichi? I'm sure you can find many good candidates here in Konoha?"

Tenzō couldn't get himself to say no, not yet. He needed more information about Kakashi's intentions before committing to anything. 

Kakashi took a moment to consider the question before he answered. 

"Because I trust you, and I know we already have a good dynamic. I like my space and I know you won't intrude on that when I need it."

Tenzō nodded at that because it made sense. Kakashi was very guarded, even around him. For as long as they had been friends, Tenzō had never even seen Kakashi's face. And he doubted he would even get to see it if they were married.

"Ok, so… If I married you, we'd live together and? What else is required?" 

Tenzō had to ask. He was not gonna marry anyone without all the cards on the table, not even his Hokage. 

There was a devious smirk on Kakashi's face and a sly look in his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. 

"Maa, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get in my pants."

Tenzō groaned in frustration and covered the face in his hands. 

"Can't you stay serious for at least five minutes senpai?"

Tenzō's voice was muffled by his hands and thankful that they were hiding his flustered face. Yes, he would very much like to get into Kakashi's pants, but he was not going to say as much. 

"Fine. You will be expected to attend the council meetings that are held between clans, go on dinners when we're invited by the self-absorbed higher up lords, and sometimes attend boring parties."

Kakashi said it all so casually, that Tenzō spread his fingers and glared at his friend through the gaps. Kakashi had picked up his porn again and was obviously no longer as invested in the conversation as Tenzō was. 

If Tenzō was annoyed before, he was pissed right now. 

"No."

"What?"

"I said no."

Tenzō had removed his hands and was now having a staredown with Kakashi who, for some reason, seemed surprised by his answer despite being an absolute asshole about the entire thing. If Kakashi couldn't take the matter seriously, then Tenzō had no time for it. 

"Tenz-" 

"The answer is no, Kakashi. I never planned on getting married, and then you come all desperate for this favor, which is not a small thing by the way, and treat it like it is nothing. I have a lot of patience, clearly for staying friends with you through all the crap you pull, but not this time."

Tenzō was already on his feet and half-way across the room before Kakashi recouped himself from Tenzō's sudden temperamental outburst. Just as Tenzō reached for the door handle, a hand grabbed his shoulder to stop him. 

"We're only going to be married in name, I don't see what the big deal is.

Tenzō clenched his fists in anger and took a deep breath before spinning around and digging a finger in Kakashi's chest. 

"What about the big part of my freedom that I would be giving up? How I would be expected to attend events I have no business attending. I wouldn’t be allowed to go out with my teammates anymore to have a random drink at the bar, or exercise on the public training grounds. Kakashi, as your husband, I will be expected to have my own ANBU guards, which is a joke considering I'm one of yours! The big deal is how you can't even seem to take your own god damn marriage proposal seriously!" 

"That's not-" 

"The answer is no Kakashi. Find someone else."

Tenzō spun around again, slamming the door open only to be met by an ANBU guard blocking his way. Tenzō could do nothing but glare daggers at his own subordinate, who seemed to shrink under the glare. 

"Uhm, is everything okay here, Hokage-sama? We heard shouting..." 

Well, Tenzō was not one to lose his temper, so he couldn't blame Raccoon for getting concerned. Though Tenzō had to question the decision to block the door when the potential 'offender' planned to leave. 

"Everything is fine, Raccoon, if you don't mind, me and Yamato-san have something to discuss. You can return to your post." 

Kakashi leaned around Tenzō to slam the door shut in the ANBU's face, and Tenzō held back a shudder from Kakashi being so close. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath to calm himself down. Kakashi seemed to give him a moment, probably needing a second himself before they continued the conversation. 

"Tenzō, I'm sorry for not coming across as serious, and you are within your rights to say no. But please hear me out, and I promise I won't dismiss your questions this time."

This was it. This was the power Kakashi unknowingly held over Tenzō. A power he cursed his friend for having. He hesitated slightly before he turned around towards Kakashi who was now standing a few steps from him, looking at him intently. 

"Just answer one question for me Kakashi… Why not marry someone you can love and would be intimate with?"

Kakashi kept looking at Tenzō for a few more seconds before turning away. This time it wasn't in disregard of his kohai's question, but rather to take the time to think of an honest answer. Tenzō could tell Kakashi had found his answer when he turned back around. 

"I simply do not want to love another." 

It came out quietly and calmly. Tenzō nodded in response and allowed himself a moment to think things over for himself. Kakashi had lost so many precious people in his lifetime, he understood why his friend was guarded. Marrying a kunoichi he did not fully trust meant the paranoia that she could slit his throat in the night, a civilian woman held the possibility of developing feelings, and falling in love meant risking losing another person dear to him. Tenzō knew Kakashi would always blame himself if his wife was killed to get to him. 

Tenzō on the other hand was already his ANBU-guard and just a friend who already lived with his life on the line every day. It wouldn't break Kakashi to crumbles if Tenzō died. There was also no risk of falling in love as Tenzō was a man.

The choice made sense, and it was that logic that broke Tenzō's heart. While most proposals were a testament of love, this one was a testament to the fact that Tenzō's feelings could never be returned. Tenzō was loyal, and the truth was that Kakashi had more to lose if Tenzō said no, than Tenzō did if he said yes. 

Tenzō had his answer then, and he knew he was about to step into a punishing minefield. 

"Ok, yes, I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much again [Mandapandabug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandapandabug/pseuds/mandapandabug) for the amazing beta! I truly appreciate your awesome work <3

A few days went by without any further information, which wasn’t quite unexpected considering their busy work schedules. Kakashi had told Tenzō he would provide more information about how to go forward when ready, as he had a few things to prepare. 

They had only discussed his position after Tenzō had demanded that he would only do this if he was allowed to keep his position in ANBU. Kakashi had reluctantly agreed but demanded a compromise that Tenzō would have one guard dedicated for himself. 

Tenzō found it absolutely ridiculous and was not comfortable with being a guard and being guarded; what was the point when Tenzō would put Kakashi’s life before his own anyway? Kakashi had carefully mentioned that even if this is a marriage of convenience, Tenzō was still his friend, and he did not want a repeat of what happened during the war. It had been a low blow to use the darkest time of Tenzō's life against him, but he couldn’t quite find it to disagree either. There were potentially still other people who wanted to use his mokuton, and being the Hokage's husband would only place a bigger target on his head. Though Tenzō did manage to negotiate to have a guard only when he was not on duty, especially since Tenzō's ANBU identity was not widely known.

What if this entire charade changed their dynamic? 

Outside of his duty to Konoha, Kakashi’s friendship was what mattered the most to Tenzō. The Rukodaime was in fact Tenzō’s very first friend and the only one who encouraged him to make an identity of his own outside of being a tool for the village to use. Kakashi was the one that showed him that he had worth as a person and not only as a weapon. 

Even when made Hokage, he asked what _Tenzō_ wanted. Tenzō was given the option of whether he wanted to continue to serve or do something of his own, and in the case of continuing to serve, where would he like to be stationed? 

It was honestly something Tenzō had never thought about, he had always just gone where he had been ordered to go and it had embarrassingly taken him days to figure out his answer. 

He had been so anxious when he approached Kakashi and asked to be part of his guard. It was a selfish request, one that allowed him to be close to the person he loved and have a valid reason to protect him at all times without having to confess his reason for wanting to do so. Not only had Kakashi immediately approved it, but he had also asked Tenzō if he wanted to be ANBU commander. Tenzō had not hesitated to accept. If there was a person who would consider Kakashi's safety as the utmost importance, it would be him. He had also appreciated the opportunity to work closely with Kakashi without having to hide in the shadows of the office. 

The only issue was having the Rokudaime comply with some of the restrictions Tenzō wanted him to follow in order to ensure his assigned guard was on top of all potential risks. Kakashi had a tendency to escape his own guards in order to slack off somewhere to read Icha Icha.

At first, Tenzō had blamed the guards for not being observant enough, but eventually, he had to admit defeat because Kakashi had to take some responsibility for his own safety; he knew better and he was the Hokage after all. While their ANBU was incredibly skilled and burned with the will of fire, not many were quite on Kakashi's level of skill. The silver-haired prodigy had the ability to form a shadow clone, making it basically impossible to tell if it was the real deal sitting at the desk or not. Sometimes the man had been missing for hours without his ANBU guards realizing something was up. 

His guard wasn't exactly allowed to approach Kakashi and whack him in the head every time they suspected he had snuck off somewhere. (which was all the time, much to the poor ANBU's despair.) Tenzō had learned to look out for the signs when Kakashi was up to something and could normally stop the action before it happened. Kakashi had managed to sneak off a few times with Tenzō around, but the shadow clone would always be aware of his presence and act slightly off. 

And Tenzō had no problem with whacking Kakashi in the head. Shadow clone or not. 

Soon Tenzō could whack Kakashi in the head as his husband.

A smile crept up on Tenzō's face as he thought about their friendship and how vital the Rokudaime had been to where he was in life today, and he had a hard time believing that they would be married soon. 

Sure, Tenzō was aware that they wouldn’t be married and in love. Well, at least not from Kakashi’s standpoint, but being allowed a step further into his closed-off friend’s life made the butterflies in his stomach flutter excitedly. 

He also knew he was playing a dangerous game when it came to his own feelings as he had admitted to himself that he no longer just had a crush on the Hokage, but that he was madly in love. A feeling Tenzō had, to begin with, struggled to understand and accept, but eventually figured out was completely out of his control to have any say in it. Kakashi hadn’t seemed to have noticed it so far, and Tenzō hoped to keep it that way.

A sudden knock on the door disturbed Tenzō from his musings. Wondering who would visit him twenty minutes past six in the morning, he got up from his kitchen chair where he was eating his breakfast. It was rare to have anyone knock on his door since the only visitor that tended to come by had a tendency to enter through his kitchen window, uninvited.

As he opened his door he was met with Shikamaru standing there with a big box in his arms and a petite woman with wavy black hair behind him. 

“I am happy you feel confident in the time of peace, Captain Yamato. But with the role you are about to step into I hope you are a little more careful opening the door widely like that before knowing who’s knocking.”

Tenzō could feel a small flush of shame and embarrassment creep upon his face. Both from being so careless and for being scolded. 

"Right, I will keep that in mind. Thank you." Tenzō replied shamefully. 

He supposed that being engaged to the most powerful person in Konoha could put a target on his back before the marriage even happened even in a time of peace. There were still people who disagreed with Kakashi's leadership and that could turn into potential enemies with noxious intent. Most of the old-fashioned elders believed in a firm approach to foreign relations, whereas Kakashi was trying to form alliances. There were also some people, despite everything Naruto had done for them, that believed the boy should be locked up, whereas Kakashi let him run free to connect with their allies.

Kakashi, having lived the worst possible childhood, did not want anyone else to suffer the fear, anxiety, and guilt he had experienced and was therefore very strongly opinionated about his own way of leading Konoha. He would literally often ignore people when they questioned some of his choices. 

Kakashi never said as much in words, but based on how he closely oversaw the academy and their teaching methods, and all the time he has put into creating a better support system for orphans spoke more than any voice could. 

"It's bothersome, but Kakashi-sama needs you to get ready for the ceremony. I brought Aya-san here to get you fitted and dressed."

Shikamaru motioned with the box in his arms but Tenzō could only stare blankly at the man while trying to figure out what ceremony he was referring to because there was only one that came to mind. 

He had not exactly woken up this morning expecting to be married that day. 

A strong annoyance bubbled up in Tenzō. He should have figured Kakashi would pull a stunt like this, because when did the man not? As much as Tenzō both respected and loved the man, sometimes all he wanted was to wrap his mokuton around him and shake him violently. Kakashi always and intentionally did things to get a rise out of him and Tenzō wondered why he ever bothered to expect any decency from his now to be called 'fiancee'. 

Trusting Kakashi to actually inform him about the process had been extremely obtuse of him. With years of experience, he should have known better. 

He regarded his unexpected guests with narrowed eyes, contemplated shutting the door in their faces and telling them he had other plans on his day off. He had hoped to enjoy the lovely weather by reading a book on his balcony while listening to the sounds of the village and the singing birds.

One day of peace and quiet was all he asked for… 

Tenzō sighed but motioned the pair inside.

  


* * *

  
  


Never having had anything customized specifically to him, Tenzō learned that fittings were a curse and a most tedious process. He wasn't sure if the seamstress carried some sort of hatred against him or was simply in a hurry as Tenzō had to suffer an endless stabbing of tiny needles. The woman didn't even seem apologetic and Tenzō was too proud to complain about receiving an impromptu acupuncture session. 

Shikamaru stayed and explained to him a few things that Kakashi had planned for them, though most of it was still annoyingly vague. Whenever Tenzō tried to dig for more answers Shikamaru would simply shrug and pretend he didn’t know. Having gotten to both know and observe the Hokage’s assistant, Tenzō knew when he simply couldn't be bothered. 

After a while of trying to dig for more information without revealing too much of the scam part of the marriage in front of the seamstress. Eventually, Shikamaru had nothing more to add and Tenzō was left standing there with nothing to do but to observe Aya’s process. He was impressed by how she managed the thread and needle so flawlessly and elegantly. 

Tenzō was sure he recognized Aya from somewhere but he couldn't immediately place her familiarity. She had small hands that were well proportioned with her petite body, probably a good treat when it came to her occupation. She had a slim waist but curved outwards nicely around the hips. Her figure was complimented by a tight-fitted dark-purple kimono with silver and pink embroidery of flowers that suited her wavy, raven black hair. She had a pointy nose, high cheekbones, and her jaw was well rounded. What stood out the most about her was her bright and golden eyes. She looked like she was in her late twenties and didn't appear trying to look younger.

Her gaze was focused, but there was also something shy about her. Tenzō believed her to be quite quiet of nature, though no stranger to the fact that she was beautiful. If he were to guess, he would have thought she was one of those types of people who would flirt with someone across the room by giving her prey some flirtatious looks.

And she was exactly the type of woman Kakashi would bring home for a night of adventures.

Tenzō had to look away because he realized exactly where he had seen this woman before and he could no longer ignore his impression that the constant needle stabbing was in fact not a result of her being in a hurry.

Jealousy was a powerful emotion, one that he had only experienced when it came to a singular person. And here he stood in his own home with a beautiful woman, both of them jealous because the other was allowed to have Kakashi in a way he or she couldn't. Tenzō knew he would never have his senpai romantically or intimately and she knew she would never marry him. 

The needles poking his skin became a welcome distraction from the aching pain in his chest. 

Kakashi had said it himself that he did not want to feel love for anyone again and Tenzō understood it was because of the underlying fact that he feared losing them. Tenzō was chosen by Kakashi because he did not fear that loss. Tenzō knew Kakashi cared for him, for sure. They were friends, but Tenzō was also Kakashi's subordinate and comrade, so there was this reality that anything could happen to any of them. 

That was the knowledge he had to remind himself of when he got excited about his current predicament. 

He really hated how his heart felt like it was being torn in two, over and over again for the man simply because his emotions were unruly. Tenzō did sometimes wish, even if he hated the idea, that he could fall in love with someone he could actually have instead. 

It was not an option, and he knew that. Kakashi had held his heart for so long, and it did not seem like that would change any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you love Tenzo as much as I do, you can join Tenzo's Cabin :D This server for anyone to join as long as they are 18 years old and can be nice and respectful to others :) Click this [invite link](https://discord.gg/e7J9C85) if you would like to join the discord :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much [Mandapandabug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandapandabug/pseuds/mandapandabug) for the amazing beta! I truly appreciate it <3

Once the torturous fitting was done, Tenzō spent a few minutes staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror as it would be the last time he would see himself as a single man. 

He had spent the last 30 minutes considering if he could be bothered to show up to his wedding or not, as he did not appreciate Kakashi twisting his promise. Sure, he had informed Tenzō about the wedding, but Tenzō had assumed the information would have been provided _before_ the actual wedding day. 

But then, the fitting would have been a complete waste, and he would have suffered new prickly tiny wounds for nothing. 

The yukata fit him perfectly and despite all the layers of fabric, it was strangely comfortable. It was emerald green with golden embroidery of plants and flowers. On the front, there was the pattern of trees where the roots spread out and connected to the flowers flawlessly, and amongst the plants were two outlines of wolves howling towards the center. Over the yukata, he wore a matching Kimono jacket with a singular pattern of a great oak covering the back. 

The colors were beautifully contrasted to his slightly tanned skin and brown hair, and he couldn’t help but wonder if Kakashi had chosen the outfit for him himself.

Once Tenzō had calmed his nerves in the privacy of his bathroom, Shikamaru led him to the Hokage tower, once again informing Tenzō how to proceed once he arrived. Shikamaru told him that a few elders had gotten a whiff of the plans and therefore would likely be there to oversee the wedding ceremony. Tenzō suspected Shikamaru added that piece of information to make sure Tenzō acted the part; clearly, Shikamaru knew of the ploy to keep Kakashi free of an actual marriage, even if he had never been explicitly told. 

And for once, Kakashi was not late. 

As they reached the top of the stairs Tenzō’s eyes immediately landed on the man who was standing by the railing on top of the Hokage tower speaking with Lady Tsunade. His husband to be, turned towards him as he set foot on the last step.

All the air left Tenzō’s lungs. 

The sight of Kakashi... The sun was positioned behind him, which created a halo effect that made it look like the Hokage was glowing. Tenzō could see every outline as it was highlighted from the sunshine. 

Kakashi wore a marine-blue yukata with silvery details. As he stepped closer he noticed that the pattern on Kakashi’s outfit was different from his own, but with many similarities. It had two trees on the lining in the front and two wolves on either side next to them, also facing the center.

Kakashi’s yukata was particularly unique where the neckline was designed to blend in with the mask and he noticed how some of the embroideries, almost like a mixture of roots and lightning intertwined themselves up his neck. 

The patterns obviously must have been custom-made in a way to represent them both. He couldn’t help the warmth that spread through his body from the fact that Kakashi had put so much thought into their outfits. Of course, he knew it was all just for show, but for a moment he let himself pretend it was for them as well. 

When Tenzō finally stood face to face with his fiancée and in front of Tsunade he nodded a polite greeting to them both. Tenzō could tell Kakashi was smiling by how his eyes crinkled in the corners and he couldn’t stop himself from blushing under the scrutiny of Kakashi’s gaze. He had to hold back a shiver when Kakashi’s eyes looked him over. 

“Tenzō, nice of you to join us, I hope the fitting went well?” Kakashi’s voice was low and calm, but also very polite. If anything, Kakashi appeared slightly nervous himself. 

Tenzō nodded hesitantly, wondering how much he should reveal of the tedious event. Sure, it had gone ‘well’ by the fact that they managed to finish up in time, but his punctured skin would surely disagree. 

“I must admit it isn’t my favorite activity on my day off, but I've had worse,” Tenzō replied. 

Kakashi hummed in agreement. 

“I am convinced that is why the Nidaime invented shadow clones.” Kakashi joked and there was a spark of amusement in Kakashi’s eyes. Oh, Tenzō wished he had thought of that, but then, with the needle torture, he wasn’t quite convinced the clones would hold. 

“Not everyone finds it appropriate to waste chakra in non-critical events, Senpai.”

“I swear you are intentionally trying to hurt my feelings Tenzō, I happen to find the wedding to be the most critical, and please, do call me Kakashi. We’re about to get married, I think it is time for you to actually use my name.” Kakashi feigned hurt and Tenzō rolled his eyes at his hopeless friend.

Their conversation was interrupted by Tsunade clearing her throat for attention. 

“While I’m sure you guys would love to continue the flirting, I think it is time to get started with the ceremony.” 

Tsunade clapped her hands and looked at them both strictly. While Tenzō did not doubt she knew the true nature of their last-minute engagement, there was also a spark of amusement to be read in her eyes. Tenzō felt like maybe Tsunade was aware of his feelings, so he made sure to straighten himself up and turn his gaze away from the handsome Hokage. Tsunade was an outspoken person, and he did not doubt for a second that she would tell Kakashi if she felt like it. 

There was also still the authority in Tsunade's voice when she spoke, even as she had stepped down from her Hokage position.

They were led to another part of the balcony where he assumed they would be doing the actual ceremony. It was on a slightly heightened patio with flower decorations on the nearby railing. A photographer was stationed in the center in front of it, ready to capture the moment of the Hokage becoming a married man. 

Saying Tenzō was nervous was an understatement. Internally he was terrified. He'd honestly be less nervous standing in front of a deadly enemy.

He was luckily distracted by both Gai and Shikamaru approaching them. Shikamaru explained with a low voice that he would be Tenzō’s official witness, while Gai was Kakashi’s. Tenzō was then occupied by Gai holding his hands and crying out something about a youthful blessing and how there was no one better for his eternal rival Kakashi. It was quite overwhelming, to say the least, and Tenzō had to once again admit he could understand why Gai was not Kakashi's first choice of husband. 

Not because Gai was a horrible person; he was just a little too over excited to deal with, every single day. 

The ceremony eventually started by Tsunade clearing her throat once again, making everyone shift their attention and take their seats. The Godaime then gave a speech about pups and squirrels falling in love and both Kakashi and Tenzō turned to each other amused by how ridiculous the speech was. The entire event seemed overdramatized, and it wasn’t helped by how Gai was crying loudly in the background. 

Luckily this particular setup did not include having to say any vows, as Tenzō had not prepared any, he was thankful to whoever planned the event. It did not help the constant butterflies from partying in his stomach though. He had a hard time believing this was real; and that this man, even if he had never seen the face he knew he was beautiful, was about to become his husband. 

Oh god...

Tenzō was about to get married to Kakashi… 

A feeling of panic rose within him and he fought with all he had to not let it show. 

It didn’t help that they also came to the part where they were supposed to exchange wedding bands, something Kakashi clearly had prepared for, but Tenzō had not.

The wedding band Kakashi put on Tenzō’s finger was silver, and similar to the yukatas, it had tiny carvings on it of golden trees and wolves howling towards a camellia. It was truly a beautiful ring, and Tenzō was not ignorant of the general meaning of the flower in the center.

When it was Tenzō’s turn he took a deep breath before channeling his chakra and doing a few hand signs. He focused on his feelings for Kakashi when a sprout shot out of his fingers and he formed a wooden loop that attached itself to the end. Around it Tenzō let tiny branches twine themselves into a pattern of a lighter type of wood than the base and let them melt into it. He made the pattern look a mixture of roots and lightning to match his own and Kakashi’s chakra nature. Also not too different from the pattern on Kakashi’s neck.

When it was done, he swallowed thickly and met Kakashi’s gaze. Kakashi’s eyes were wide with surprise, but Tenzō grabbed his hand and put the ring on his finger. He channeled a little more chakra into it to adjust the size. 

It was very last minute, but Tenzō felt like he had made something decent. When they were finished here, Tenzō would ask Kakashi for the ring so that he could seal it with a stain that would enforce the wood. 

And then it was done. 

Or so he thought, but Tsunade had other plans when she announced that they could now kiss. 

This time Tenzō was sure he couldn’t hide the panic from his face, but Kakashi, calm as always, cupped his face and leaned in. Tenzō wasn’t sure how to respond to what was about to happen, so he didn’t when Kakashi’s mouth pressed in through the mask at the corner of Tenzō’s mouth. 

Tenzō forgot how to breathe. 

Kakashi had just, in fact, kissed him. A part of weddings that Tenzō had completely forgotten about when he made his way to get married that day. 

Once Kakashi leaned back he was smiling warmly and Tenzō struggled to turn his gaze away even when Gai started shouting about eternal and youthful love. Tsunade also said something, but Tenzō was too far gone to register what it was. 

He only remembered how to breathe when Kakashi grabbed his hand and made them turn towards the small crowd of Gai, Shikamaru, the photographer, and three unhappy-looking council members. 

Then half an hour went by in a blur as the very few people there wouldn’t stop congratulating them. Even the disgusted-looking elders came up and gave their reluctant congratulations. Tenzō did not look forward to accompanying Kakashi on council meetings if this was the type of people they had to deal with. Once they finally managed to escape the small crowd, they took a few pictures with the photographer. Tenzō was especially aware when Kakashi wrapped an arm around his waist and smiled brightly to the camera, though he couldn’t recall if he remembered to smile or not. 

Eventually, Tsunade motioned them towards the direction of the Hokage office where they would finalize the marriage by signing some papers. Tenzō could finally feel himself relax once the door shut behind them as keeping up false appearances was a lot more exhausting than he thought it would be. 

“How are you holding up, kid?” Tsunade asked once she had sat down behind the desk in her old spot as Hokage and pulled out a bottle of sake from Kakashi’s drawer on the desk. Kakashi sat down in one of the chairs in front of it and gestured to Tenzō to sit down in the other. 

“I have a hard time understanding why anyone would want a big wedding when a small one of six spectators is this exhausting.”

He then turned to Kakashi and pointed at him with an accusing finger. 

“And I thought we made a deal that you would inform me about the process before the wedding!”

A chuckle left Kakashi’s mouth before he grabbed a glass from Tsunade and took a sip. 

“I told you I would provide more information when ready. I believe Shikamaru told you everything you needed to know?

Kakashi raised a single eyebrow at him, a sight Tenzō still struggled to get used to, now that both of the eyes were kept visible. Kakashi was more expressive now compared to before, and Tenzō was still trying to figure out if it was due to more of the man’s face being visible, or because Kakashi had opened himself more after the war. 

“I looked completely unprepared when I had no wedding band prepared for you!” 

Tenzō had been stressed before the ceremony, and having to improvise like that had made him even more frustrated and anxious with the whole event. They were supposed to sell that they were in love, and despite Tenzō not having to sell it, Kakashi did not make it easy for him. 

Kakashi furrowed his brows and looked down on his finger where the ring was, he lifted his hand and seemed to study the ring and its details. Tsunade was the one that spoke first. 

“I believe that sold it even more. Using your Kekkei Genkai to create the ring made it all more romantic.”

Tenzō flushed at that and carefully looked over at Kakashi to see what his reaction was. 

“I did actually prepare a wedding band, but I think Shikamaru conveniently forgot to give it to you.“ Kakashi looked away from the ring and smiled at Tenzō. “I like this one better though.”

Tenzō was sure he looked red like a tomato and had to look away, but he grabbed the glass Tsunade held out for him and shot it down. He was flattered that Kakashi liked his impromptu ring over what Tenzō would assume would be a matching ring to what he had given Tenzō.

Tsunade pushed some papers on the desk forward. 

“As much as I enjoy listening to the two of you nonstop awkwardly flirting, you are not officially married until you sign these papers, and I would like that done before the city council comes charging in that door trying to stop it.” She said, a slight strictness having bled back into her voice. Tenzō felt his blush go deeper with the indication of them flirting. 

Kakashi took a deep breath before leaning forward; signing the papers without reading the contract first. Tenzō assumed Kakashi was well aware of its contents. He then handed the pen to Tenzō, who did take the time to read through the eight pages of the contract. Not only was it about marriage, but also about his commitment to the Hokage. It was literally in the contract that Tenzō was going to have his own guard, meaning that if Tenzō signed this, he couldn’t really argue his way out of it. 

What he was mostly lost staring at, was the fact that he, who had never had a surname, would become Tenzō Hatake from this date and forward. Carrying Kakashi’s name and becoming part of the Hatake clan was a great honor and Tenzō had trouble believing he could ever live up to such a name. 

When he was finished reading it through, he looked up at the two other people in the room who looked back at him expectantly. They had been considerate to let Tenzō read through it all without interruption. Tenzō swallowed nervously and he took another moment before actually signing away his comfortable life. The scratching of the pen was the tensest moment of his life so far. 

He handed the papers back to Tsunade who nodded encouragingly to him. 

“And with that, I pronounce you Husband and Husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
